


Pain.

by callmevansqeaky



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Hurt No Comfort, Ouch, Pain, Suffering, What-If, just ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmevansqeaky/pseuds/callmevansqeaky
Summary: Idk how to summarize this. I wrote it based on a friend's angsty artwork, and this fic has some major ouch going on.Basically, what if Jack hadn't been able to expel Rezzoch so easily? What if she did take control?In that scenario, this is what's going on in Jack's head.
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Pain.

That was the first thing he registered as the blue glow spread across his arms, across his face and into his mind.

Pain.

It raged through his veins like a wildfire on a sapling, except this wildfire was ripping him limb from limb in the process. It was burning its way into his soul and destroying everything. And everyone.

With every pang of white hot agony he could see more and more visions of suffering, filling his mind, and fueling his tears just as much as any of the pain. Terrible things happening to all his friends Rover, Quint, Dirk, June, everyone! Death, after death, after death, and each time he was left alive. Left to see what he had undoubtedly caused.

That's probably why no one stayed around, why all his foster families gave up on him, because they knew he caused nothing but trouble. They knew. It's his own fault that he's been abandoned so often, he thought it was because there was always something more important than him, but it was just because he wasn't good enough. He tried so hard to be likeable, to convince them to stay but no, he couldn't make himself good enough to stick around for, he had been so desperate for attention he almost destroyed the radio and he would've caused another instance of his friends suffering!

They'd be better off without him.

Suddenly his body was alight with renewed agony as he screamed louder, if it was possible. His eyes watered and dripped as he grinded his teeth together in an effort to keep quiet. The others were in a battle, for God's sake, he couldn't distract them right now. They'd get hurt because of him!

A gentle, but not gentle enough hand touched his shoulder, seemingly increasing the suffering tenfold. Jack flinched away, determined not to scream. Jack looked to the person attached to the hand, Quint, who looked at him with terror. Quint's mouth was moving rapidly, syllables shouted with such vigor. 

So it was especially shocking that Jack didn't hear a word he said. He couldn't hear anything but screaming, despite his efforts to stay silent. But wait, he wasn't the one screaming, was he? No. No, that wasn't him. It was a different voice entirely. Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment but he was met with the gaze of the Wretch King, and so his eyes snapped back open.

But it was still there, he swore it. Hiding in plain sight like back at the planetarium, blending into the chaos. He thought it was just staring at him but then he realized it was screaming too. They were both screaming and the sounds morphed together gruesomely into one terrible noise that sent tremors through Jack's aching bones. And it took a moment for Jack to realize it wasn't just in his head anymore. The terrible noise was being sent out into the open air by solely his own doing, drawing the attention of everyone around him.

It ripped it's way from his lungs and his throat hurt so badly from the action, until finally his lungs gave out and he had to stop for air. And for the first time it was quiet, save for the sound of the labored breaths he dragged in and out.

"--Jack please talk to me!" Quint's desperate tone finally reached him, but he found no energy to respond.

Jack could feel the connection between himself and Rezzoch now. The King Wretch was there too, for a just a moment, and in that instant Jack could see everything the wretch wanted to say.

It never wanted this. It was evil, yes, but it never wanted to be mutated into a worse monster than it already was, to be puppeteered by an ancient demon and lose all control. It had been forced to harbor Rezzoch in its soul. It had been forced to devour its own brethren. And it had been forced to doom Jack to the same fate. It had been alone. Hurt. Scared.

Jack knew the feeling.

And Jack hoped it could feel how sorry he was in the mere seconds it was possible, before the wretch was violently severed from the connection as Rezzoch ripped her way from the creature, burying herself in her new host's consciousness. Jack barely registered Quint clinging to him in a desperate hug as he screamed that horrible noise again. It still hurt to touch him but he didn't care because he needed that hug. He needed the comfort.

Jack could feel his body warping, shifting, no, mutating as he grew bigger in his friends arms, a head taller than he once was. His skin was glowing more, the blue more intense, but Jack was starting to recognize that it was actually just his skin.

Suddenly the agony spiked in his wrist and he made the mistake of looking to it for an explanation. His scar. It was growing, widening, glowing brightly with the swirling blue light that Jack was so sick of. And to everyone's horror, black ethereal smoke began seeping from the wound. It dripped from his wrist and rapidly covered the ground like an ominous fog, except it was alive. It covered the dreamscape entirely, dispelling his friend's imaginative creations and coiling up Jack's limbs, trying to pull him down beneath the shadows. He could feel Quint grabbing at him, pulling against the darkness in a vicious effort to retrieve his friend. He was joined by Dirk and June, all three of them fighting to keep him afloat.

Jack was tired. His entire body hurt and he was so tired. And after all the struggling and screaming and crying a-and suffering he just collapsed against Quint limply and whimpered pitifully.

Before finally being swallowed whole.


End file.
